Earth formations may be used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. These reservoirs are typically accessed by drilling boreholes through the earth to the reservoirs.
A borehole is drilled using a drill bit that is rotated via a drill string. The drill bit may be rotated by applying forces including rotational force or torque for rotating the drill string, weight on the drill bit, and force due to the flow of drilling fluid internal to the drill string. The combination of the drill string forces applied to the drill string result in a rate of penetration into the formation being drilled. In some cases, steering systems are employed to drill the borehole along selected trajectories, which may include deviated and/or horizontal sections.
Due to rotation of various components of the drill string, portions of the drill string can deform, which can result in a spiraling effect. This spiraling effect can result in conditions such as increased rugosity (roughness or variations in diameter of the borehole), deviation of the borehole trajectory from a planned trajectory, and/or a spiral borehole. These conditions can have deleterious effects on subterranean operations, e.g., by causing the borehole to penetrate less than ideal formation areas, or by negatively affecting measurements sensitive to standoff, such as resistivity and neutron measurements.